Escrito en las Estrellas
by Ayacchi
Summary: Una sola noche, y la vida de Hermione cambió radicalmente. Y Ron estaba allí... *COMPLETADO* R&R please!!!
1. Memorias

**_:: Escrito en las Estrellas ::_**

**1- ****Memorias**

Cada vez que miro atrás... pienso cómo fui capaz de hacer todo aquello, de sacar mi vida adelante... No fue fácil, como mucha gente se empeña en ver. No, no fue nada fácil...

Y mucho menos, después de separarme de él.

La noche anterior de la noche en que tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida, la había pasado a su lado: besándonos, acariciándonos... Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel, y yo me sentí en un sueño: no podía ser que lo que con tanto anhelo había  deseado, estaba ocurriendo en realidad...

Siete años de mi vida los pasé pensando en él. En como sería sentir sus labios contra los míos... Al principio, pensé que sería un capricho de adolescente, que acabaría por desaparecer por la edad. Pero, contra mis pensamientos, aquel deseo creció, creció de tal forma que no lo podía controlar.

No sabría muy bien decir cómo llegamos a aquella situación. Tal vez sería la alegría de haber terminado Hogwarts, de tener todo el mundo por delante, de sentirnos libres. O tal vez... tal vez él también lo había deseado siempre.

Obviamente, a estas alturas ya sabréis de quién hablo... Ron Weasley: mi mejor amigo; el chico del que, contra todo pronóstico, me había enamorado locamente; mi amante por una sola noche...

Una sola noche... porque al día siguiente desaparecí. Sí. Me fui. Sin decir palabra. Puede que suene cruel, pero sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

No es que tuviese dudas sobre sus sentimientos, al contrario. Me había dicho que me quería, que siempre lo había hecho. Desde el primer día... Recuerdo haberle confesado mis sentimientos, pero aún así, me sucedió algo de lo que él no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio. Simplemente le dije que tenía que irme.

Le pedí que no me odiase, a lo que él respondió que nunca sería capaz de hacer... y aún así me fui... Me sentí mal... muy mal, pero ya había tomado mi decisión.

Cuando tomé el tren de vuelta a casa, ni si quiera lloré. Sabía que íbamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, algún día... estaba segura de ello.

Y no me equivoqué.

**************************

Hola chicos!! Os avisé!! Os dije que tenía otro fic en mente, ¿verdad? Pues, el caso es que no era este, pero bueno. Os contaré la historia de este fic: estoy en la universidad, en el aula de informática. Son las 10:30 de la mañana, y hace dos horas, mi amiga Virginia dijo algo que me sugirió este fic... y tenía que escribirlo. Así que, como veis, me ha faltado tiempo para hacerlo ^^ Sé que este capítulo es _corto, pero debéis entenderlo, es sólo la introducción. De vosotros depende que lo continúe o no, porque ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo. Sólo falta vuestra opinión ^^_

Está claro que es una autobiografía de Hermione ^^

Para variar, se lo dedico a:

Las Ronnie's Lovers: Rupert Fan y Miyu WG ^^, por estar ahí y ser mis niñas ^^

Para Isilme: por ser mi Hermione particular, y decirme que no te gusta la idea del pelo (vease capitulo 2 ^^) T_T Aún así, te vas a fastidiar y lo vas a leer ^^

Para Virginia: por darme la idea ^^ Aún sin saberlo.

Bueno, ya está. Ahora solo faltan vuestras reviews ^^

**R&R**** please!! ^^**

_GiNgEr__ WeAsLeY -- Ronnies' Lover #3_

_:: Remember the Full Moon ::._

_ Ohana _


	2. Y te echo de menos

**1- Y te echo de menos**

Tres años después de aquella noche, recibí una carta del Ministerio de Magia.

Había mantenido el contacto con todos: Harry, Ginny, incluso Ron. Jamás me reprochó haberme largado de aquella forma. Nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente. No me preguntó el motivo. Ginny y Harry sí lo hicieron, pero cuando me negué a contárselo, respetaron mi decisión.

Aquel día, esperaba recibir carta de Ginny, pero, en su lugar, una lechuza me entregó un sobre del Ministerio de Magia. Me pedían que trabajase en el departamento de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La sola idea de volver a estar rodeada de gente que era como yo, hizo que una sensación de alegría invadiese todo mi cuerpo. En la carta, venía una citación para esa misma tarde, si es que aceptaba el empleo. Lógicamente, acepté.

Corrí a mi habitación después de tomar una ducha, y comencé a revolver mi armario. Pero había olvidado que, al renovar mi vestuario, casi toda mi ropa era deportiva, cómoda y... algo sexy – claro está, debía ir a la moda si vivía en el mundo muggle.

Me puse los primeros vaqueros que encontré. Decidí acompañarlos con un chaleco rosa claro ajustado. Luego me miré al espejo. Al verme allí reflejada, un pensamiento visitó mi mente: Ron _trabajaba allí._

No nos habíamos visto desde aquella noche. Y ahora... seguramente me cruzaría con él...

Siguiendo lo que me dictaba el corazón, entré en el baño y saqué todo mi maquillaje. Tuve tiempo de reaccionar, evitando ir como si fuese a una discoteca. Simplemente me eché algunos polvos, sombra de ojos morada, aunque no muy visible, y brillo de labios. Lo seguía queriendo, pero no iba a ir a trabajar como si fuese viernes por la noche. Tampoco iba a ir hecha una facha. Un punto medio.

Pero, como si me hubiese olvidado de su existencia, volví a verme reflejada en el espejo.

- Mi pelo... – murmuré.

Mi pelo. Me lo había cortado. Hacía sólo un mes, decidí cambiar totalmente de look. Por eso, toda mi ropa era deportiva. Y por eso... me había cortado el pelo a lo chico. Claro que ahora lo tenía algo más largo, pero seguía siendo a lo chico. (N/A: como Mandy Moore, o Jennifer López en "_Nunca más_")

Comencé a acariciarme el poco pelo que tenía – poco, teniendo en cuenta que antes tenía pelo para regalar, y encima, tan enmarañado, que tenía que gastar tres horas de mi tiempo en intentar desenredarlo y demás... No me arrepentía, ni me arrepiento, pero... algo dentro de mí me decía que a Ron, si es que lo encontraba por los pasillos del Ministerio, no le iba a hacer mucha gracia aquello...

Antes de salir, llamé a mi madre para que no se preocupase, y cuidase de la casa... También recibí una segunda lechuza, la cual me asustó, la verdad. Me comunicaban que habían colocado un traslador en una calle que yo no había visto en mi vida, aunque me alegré, porque no sabía dónde ir: no podía aparecer en el Callejón Diagon desde donde me encontraba.

Salí a todo correr. Pero, como caído del cielo, en una esquina de una calle que, casualmente, se encontraba desierta a aquellas horas, encontré algo que parecía ser un traslador. Así que aquella era la calle... jamás había reparado en ella.

Efectivamente, al acercarme y tocarlo, sentí que todo se movía a mí alrededor, para volver a aparecer en un lugar que nunca antes había visto: el Ministerio de Magia y sus alrededores.

Era impresionante: como un gran parque muggle, lleno de jardines y gente paseando, niños pequeños jugando con las varitas de sus padres, y allí, justo en el centro, un alto y esbelto edificio: el Ministerio de Magia.

Pero, ¿dónde tenía que ir? Seguramente me perdería por los pasillos del Ministerio... Suspiré y comencé a pasear por los alrededores. De todos modos, aún no era la hora de la cita. Me quedaban 2 horas que gastar. Ni que decir tiene que deseaba gastarlas con... Me quité esa idea de la cabeza. Ya sabía que trabajaba allí, en el departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, pero sería mucha coincidencia encontrármelo la primera vez que me acercaba al Ministerio...

Seguí paseando, pensando en miles de cosas... hasta que me tropecé con alguien. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que noté las hojas caer sobre mí. Sí, tan distraída estaba que me tropecé con un árbol. Cuando estaba quitándome las hojitas del pelo, escuché que una voz me hablaba.

- ¿Está bien? – dijo la voz, era un chico, y sonaba preocupado.

Me di la vuelta, sonriendo, dispuesta a agradecerle su preocupación, pero que no había pasado nada, cuando me quedé sin habla. De entre todos los chicos del mundo, tenía que haber sido él quien se acercase...

- Ron... – murmuré - ¡¡Ron!! – dije, casi gritando, sonriendo - ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí?

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó él, extrañado.

Me encantaba ver aquella expresión en su rostro. Se veía tan lindo... Yo no podía sino abrazarlo... fuertemente. Quería volver a sentirlo otra vez... Entonces la verdad cayó ante mí. Fui yo quien se fue, sin dar motivos... Y él había permanecido, digamos "fiel".

Sin saber por qué, mis ojos volvieron a ver aquella noche: cada rincón de su habitación, cada destello de las velas que nos alumbraban... Pero volví a la cruda realidad: ahora estábamos separados. Tres años nos separaban. Seguramente él habría encontrado una mujer maravillosa, y no me lo habría dicho para no herir mis sentimientos... porque _ él lo sabía_, sabía que lo quería con toda mi alma...

Cuando nos separamos, él aún tenía esa expresión tan graciosa, y me miraba... el pelo...

- ¿Pero qué te has hecho? – preguntó al fin.

- Erm... – contesté yo, divertida, sin dejar de sonreír. – Un acto de rebeldía...

- ¡Herm! ¡Tu pelo!

- Lo sé, es mío –añadí, sacando la lengua.

Él me miró seriamente, luego sonrió como sólo él sabe hacer. Me miró de arriba abajo, y dijo, en tono de burla:

- ¿Soy yo o tú has encogido?

No sabía si pegarle, o reírme, o comérmelo a besos. Obviamente, lo último era lo que en realidad quería, pero a su vez, lo último que haría.

- Sí, Ron – dije – Si es eso lo que quieres oír, estás más alto y yo no he crecido ni un solo centímetro desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero, digo yo que 170 centímetros está bien, ¿no?

- Aceptable – dijo él.

¿Cómo se las apañaba para hacerme reír? Siempre lo conseguía. Aunque no consiguió que le dijese lo que realmente pensaba.

"Más alto, y... sí, fuerte, y guapo, y dulce...", pensé.

Tal y como lo vi aquella noche... aquella imagen que no se iba de mi cabeza, la misma imagen que me visitaba cada noche en mis sueños... Siempre me había conformado con aquello, pero ahora que lo tenía delante...

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó – Tu pelo...

- ¿Sabes lo que es pasar 3 horas al día delante de un espejo, intentando desenredarlo, y que, encima, todo sea en vano?

- No...

Aún por aquel entonces, me costaba creer que no me preguntase por la última noche en que nos vimos. La misma noche en que ambos lo hicimos por primera vez. Cuando yo me fui sin darle ninguna explicación. Era increíble que no me odiase. O, si alguna vez lo hizo, que me hubiese perdonado. Pues yo no lo habría hecho... siendo él el amor de mi vida...

- Supongo que vienes por lo del Departamento de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? – me preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Herm, no seas tonta. Trabajo aquí. Había una vacante. Cuando mi padre me lo dijo, le propuse que le hablase de ti al Ministro.

- ¿Entonces es todo gracias a ti?

- No... – dijo él, sonrojándose un poco – Bueno... sí, tal vez...

¿Quién podría resistirse? Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo de nuevo. Era tan... Ron. No hay otra palabra para describirlo.

Sólo él podía haberlo hecho, ¿quién si no? Nadie más... Siempre me había cuidado, defendido, siempre había estado ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitase.

Y no se merecía aquello.

- El problema es que no tengo ni idea de dónde tengo que ir... – confesé.

- Ah, no te preocupes – dijo él, en tono despreocupado – No serías la primera en perderse. Te guiaré si me haces un favor.

Lo miré incrédula, si realmente conocía a Ron, me diría algo como...

- Haz algo con tu pelo – y volvió a sonreír.

Pero entonces, sucedió algo que yo jamás habría creído posible. Ya sabéis que en el mundo Mágico no funcionan los artilugios muggle, y menos si funcionan con electricidad. Pero, de entre todos los objetos muggles, el último que habría pensado que podría funcionar allí, fue el que lo hizo. Sin saber por qué, había guardado mi teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos posteriores de mis pantalones. Siempre lo hacía. Mi madre siempre tenía alguna urgencia relacionada con mis... alguna urgencia. Ni que decir tiene que me sobresalté.

- ¿Cómo...? – comencé a preguntar.

- Contesta – me dijo Ron, sonriendo – y luego te explico.

Lo miré, confusa, e hice lo que me dijo. Era mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – pregunté - ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué Hannah y Kian han hecho qué?... ¡Pero mamá! Te dije que cuidases de ellos... Mamá... mamá... mamá escúchame... ¡Mamá! – esto último, no tuve más remedio que gritarlo, no había forma de que me escuchase – Escucha... ¿Están bien? ... Vale, llévalos al médico... pero que no lleven lo que _tú ya sabes_... ¿vale? Sí... yo estoy bien, mamá, estoy en el Ministerio de Magia... no te alteres mamá...

Mi tono de voz ya sonaba desesperado. Ron me miraba con curiosidad, y sonreía.

- Sí, mamá. Ya te cuento en otro momento. Adiós. – añadí, justo antes de colgar. – Madres – suspiré, mirando a Ron.

- Dímelo a mí – contestó él.

- Vale, dime, ¿Por qué puede funcionar un móvil aquí?

- Simple. Muchos magos y brujas han contraído matrimonio con muggles. Y claro, esos "inventos" no pueden pasar desapercibidos. Aunque casi ningún mago posee uno, sólo aquellos que, como te he dicho, han contraído matrimonio con muggles, han hecho un arreglo por ahí para que puedan contactar con ellos en casos de emergencia.

Yo miraba a Ron, con cara de no creerme una palabra de lo que me estaba contando.

- Sé que suena raro. Pero créeme, ya has visto que te han llamado.

Sonreí, pues ciertamente, me habían llamado, y en un caso de emergencia, todo hay que decirlo.

- ¿Me llevas al departamento? – le pregunté

Aunque él no lo apreciase, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Algo en mi interior me decía que todo iba a salir mal... ¿Por qué habría tenido que llamar mi madre? Justo cuando él estaba allí a mi lado.

Antes de que él pronunciase palabra, yo ya las oía en mi mente. Y me dolían. Me dolían por haberlo mantenido alejado de la verdad. Por no haber tenido el valor. Probablemente, él lo habría aceptado... pero no lo vi.

- Claro – respondió. – Sólo una cosa... ¿Quiénes son Hannah y Kian?

************************

Hola de nueeeeeevooooo!!!! He vuelto!!! Mwahahah!!  
Uh, ok ok, basta de paranoias ^^ Yay!! Qué feliz estoy de que os haya gustado el comienzo del fic!! ^^ Weno, ahora a ver si os gusta este, el segundo capítulo ^^ El reencuentro de Herm y Ron después de tres añitos ^^  
Y claro, los magos tienen que modernizarse, asi que todos con un móvil!! *lol* Y bueno... no me peguéis por lo del pelo de Hermione... es parte de la historia, ok? ^_^  
PAra variar, se lo dedico a mis niñas: las Ronnie's Lovers, y a Isilme ^^ A Sophie ^^ Que dice que le salvo la vida cada tarde ^^ *lol*   
Y a los demás ^^ Que el caso es que el primero debía ser corto para picaros en la historia ^^ Y ya veo que lo he conseguido!!! Weeee!!!  
** R&R please!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: Remember the FUll Moon ::_

_ Ohana _


	3. Túnel de amor

**1- Túnel de amor**

No podía decírselo, por mucho que quisiera. Con sólo mirarlo, sabía que no diría ni haría nada que pudiese ofenderme, pero se merecía algo más que la verdad: también merecía una explicación.

Además, por más que quisiese darle a saber la verdad, las palabras no me salían.

- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a mi casa y hablamos? – propuse.

- ¿Tanto tienes que contar? – dijo, sonriendo.

¿Pero por qué no podía dejar de sonreír? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Desde pequeña, me habían enseñado que los hombres así no existían, que era sólo una farsa, una careta que llevaban para enamorar a la primera chica que se les cruzase... Pero yo sabía que Ron no era así. No podía haber estado llevando esa máscara durante siete años.

- Sí, - respondí – Mucho – añadí, sonriéndole también - ¿Me llevas al Departamento?

Aquel día trascurrió sin más. Me acompañó al Departamento, al que llegamos después de encontrarnos con medio Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos por el camino. Se lo pasaban bien. El mío, lógicamente, era más serio, pero la mera idea de tener a Ron cerca, hacía que fuese el mejor. Me dejó en la puerta del Departamento de Defensa, y luego desapareció.

La entrevista trascurrió tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos (excepto cuando uno de los espejos que había en el despacho se volvió loco)

Regresé a casa por medio de otro traslador. El jefe del Departamento me había aconsejado aprobar el examen para aparecerme. Ciertamente sería mucho más fácil. Pero no pensaba en eso. Mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en Ron.

Había quedado con él para la mañana siguiente... Entré en casa pensando en él; dejé el móvil sobre la mesita de la entrada y me desplomé sobre el sofá.

"Haz algo con tu pelo". Las palabras de Ron llegaron a mi mente como un soplo de aire, que me hizo dar un salto del sofá, subir las escaleras a toda prisa, y detenerme, de nuevo, frente al espejo que cubría gran parte de la pared de mi habitación. Sólo podía tocarme el pelo...

ni si quiera les hice caso a mis amigas cuando me pidieron que no me lo cortase. Tampoco a mi madre. Ni a mi padre. Pero Ron era distinto.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, abrí uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche, y saqué mi varita... La tenía escondida, por si... Bueno, para que ningún amigo muggle la encontrase. Varita en mano, volví a dirigirme al espejo. Apuntando a mi pelo, dije:

- _Crescevi!_

Nada. Mi pelo no se movió. Seguía estando igual de corto.

- _Accresco!_

Tampoco dio resultado. Miré mi reflejo con cara de frustración, pero aún sabía unos cuantos hechizos más...

- _Coma!_

- _Protendo!_

- _Protendo Coma!_

Pero ninguno de ellos funcionó. Utilicé todos y cada uno de los encantamientos que conocía, capaces de hacer que el cabello creciese, pero no hubo manera. Mi pelo seguía estando igual de corto.

Al cabo de una hora buscando y probando hechizos, desistí desesperada.

No sé por qué quería hacer crecer el pelo de aquella manera. Tal vez, seguramente, por Ron. Quería hacer algo por él, aunque aquello era realmente estúpido. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Aunque, al parecer, ningún hechizo surtió efecto.

Ya era casi la hora de cenar. Bajé de mi habitación, y me detuve en la escalera. Miré alrededor: no había nadie. Por primera vez, mi casa estaba en silencio, sola. Por primera vez en los últimos dos años, no había nadie allí que me hiciese reír, o que me hiciera sentir acompañada, que tenía alguien a mi lado.

Suspiré y me senté allí, en uno de los escalones, recostada sobre la pared. Me imaginé la reacción de Ron al saberlo. ¿Se enfadaría? No, no podía imaginarme aquella carita tan dulce enfadada... aunque, no sería la primera vez... Sonreí inconscientemente al recordar todos sus ataques de celos, los cuales sólo hacían que lo quisiera más.

Recordé lo que mi madre me dijo, cuando le confesé que estaba enamorada de Ron. Me dijo algo así como que me encontraba en un "túnel de amor" sin salida... y era bien verdad...

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunté – Oh, hola mamá... Sí, la entrevista ha ido bien... claro que tengo el trabajo... Sí – añadí, riendo – Me encontré con _él_... Sí, fue _él_ quién me consiguió el trabajo... Va a venir a casa... no, mañana...

Mientras hablaba con ella, preparaba lo que iba a tomar en la cena aquella noche. Nada complicado, una simple pizza bastaría. Con algo de dificultad, pues mi madre no dejaba de hablar, y yo no podía soltar el teléfono, en caso de que preguntase algo, ya me entendéis...

- No mamá... mañana, va a venir mañana... Está guapísimo – dije, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro – No, que no vengan hoy... Mañana. Sí, eso, que vengan mañana – añadí, pensativa – No, no estoy loca, mamá... Mañana temprano, antes de que él venga. Llámame antes de venir, ¿vale? Hasta mañana, mamá.

Supongo que mi madre pensó que tenía una loca por hija. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión. Mañana iba a ser el gran día... Si iba a decir la verdad, el motivo por el cual me fui, todos debían estar delante.

Después de la cena, me tumbé en el sofá que adornaba el salón, y me puse a ver la televisión, intentando apartar a Ron de mi mente. Aunque aquello era inevitable.

Preguntas tales como: ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¿_Estará con alguien_?

¿_Estará con alguien_? Nunca me había parado a pensar en eso. Bueno, sí que lo había pensado, pero nunca me había afectado tanto como ahora. Aquel sentimiento que había permanecido adormecido durante los últimos tres años, comenzaba a crecer, como si un fuego se avivase en mi interior. Una mezcla de amor, celos y odio que siempre estuvo ahí.

Pero entonces, como caído del cielo, una lechuza dejó caer una carta en mis manos una carta de la única persona, aparte de mis padres, que sabía la verdad: Remus Lupin.

"Querida Hermione:

¿Debo llamarte Sra. Ministra? ¡Enhorabuena!

Me he encontrado con Ron hará unas dos horas, y me ha informado. Supongo que ahora tendrás menos tiempo... No te preocupes, sabes que siempre que no haya luna llena puedes contar conmigo ^^

Por cierto, tengo algo para ti. Ron me dijo que habéis quedado mañana... Creo que debes – y quieres – saber esto: Ron ha tenido unas cuantas relaciones en estos últimos tres años, pero ninguna duró más de dos meses, porque... ninguna podía igualarte. Eso es lo que me ha dicho.

Creo que no hace falta añadir nada más.

Sólo espero que sepas pagarme ^^

Cuídate y suerte.

R. Lupin"

Apreté la carta contra mi pecho, sonriendo, queriendo a Remus más de lo que ya lo quería. Para mí, él era mi Ángel de la Guarda. Era más que eso...

Me quedé dormida allí, en el sofá, aferrada a la carta, hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar a las 9:30 de la mañana, haciendo que me despertase.

Casi sin abrir los ojos me levanté, caminando hacia la cocina para contestar la llamada. Era mi madre de nuevo.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté adormilada – Mamá... mmm... s-s-sí – dije al fin, incapaz de reprimir el bostezo – Dame media hora...

Colgué. No sabía por qué me sentía más pesada. No le presté mucha atención a aquello, hasta que entré en el baño, con la intención de lavarme el rostro y demás, y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Puedo asegurar que me desperté en aquel mismo instante.

- Oh, Dios...

Fue lo único que pude decir. Ninguno de los hechizos tuvo efecto... hasta la noche, al parecer. Ahora, una mata de pelo que llegaba hasta mis tobillos, caía de mi cabeza.

Sentí el horrible deseo de echarme a llorar, pero la palabra "_Ron_" apareció en mi mente. Me levanté y, sujetando toda la cabellera, subí a mi habitación, en busca de la varita. La tomé en mis manos y me encerré en el baño de la planta de arriba. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, que más tarde solté en forma de suspiro, volví a apuntar a mi pelo con la varita, sin ninguna esperanza de que aquel hechizo funcionase. Me lo había enseñado una amiga. Consistía en imaginar el corte de pelo que deseabas, decías el hechizo y punto. Tu pelo era tal y como tú querías. Pero, parecía que yo estaba negada para esa clase de hechizos.

Pensé en volver a dejármelo como la última vez que vi a Ron, pero no, lo tenía demasiado largo, habría sido _muy sospechoso_… Así que me imaginé mi pelo unos centímetros más largo de lo que lo tenía actualmente...

- _Tondere capillium!_ – dije, apuntando a mi pelo con la varita.

Cerré los ojos, no quería volver a ver todo aquel pelo otra vez. Pero, para mi sorpresa, el hechizo había funcionado. Sonreí al ver _mi pelo_, tal y como yo lo había imaginado.

(N/A: seguir el link, esta vez funciona ^^-- http://image1ex.villagephotos.com/1375252.jpg )

Pero ahora, ¿Qué hacer con todo aquel pelo? No tenía tiempo que perder. Llegarían en cualquier momento. Todos.

Bajé y metí todo aquel cabello en la bolsa de la basura. Desayuné un vaso de leche y un bollo de chocolate lo más rápido que pude. Arreglé la casa mediante unos cuantos conjuros, y subí para vestirme. No tardaría más de cinco minutos. Me puse los pantalones de un chándal, mi favorito ^^, y una camisita de manga corta, puesto que hacía un día muy caluroso, y eso que no eran las diez aún. Me eché un poco de maquillaje después de asearme, me senté de nuevo en el sofá, esperando.

Sólo un minuto después, sonó el timbre. Me levanté como un resorte, y salí disparada hacia la puerta, intentando averiguar quién sería, si mi madre, Hannah y Kian, o Ron... Era éste último.

- ¡Ron! – dije, sonriendo.

******************

Hola de nuevo!!! ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Aun que en realidad, no se dice mucho... pero ya queda menos para la gran verdad... duh... *lol* Gracias por vuestros reviews!!! Me hacen sentir con fuerzas para continuar ^^ Y bueno, respecto a lo que todos decís... ya veremos ^^U *lol*

OHhh... no me digáis que mi Remus no es un sol!!! Es el mejor!!

Este capi va para mis niñas: las Ronnie's Lovers, que las quiero 10000000000!!!!!!!! E Isilme ^^ Que ya ves, ya te he crecido el pelo *lol*

tb va para todo aquel que le guste el fic ^^ y haya dejado review ^^

Así que please!!! **R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: Remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _


	4. Historia de Amor

**Historia de amor**

- Pasa – dije, logrando que mis palabras saliesen firmes.

Ron entró en mi casa, mirándome divertido. Claro está... mi pelo otra vez.

- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunté, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

- Tu pelo – dijo – te lo has hecho crecer...

Creo que me sonrojé, demasiado. Él se acercó y me abrazó, sin dejar de reír.

- Vaya, si la señora Ministra me hace caso...

- Cállate... – intenté ponerme seria, pero no podía. Ya sabéis cómo es él. – Aún no han llegado Hannah y Kian... quiero que también estén presentes cuando...

- Cuando llegue el momento – Ron finalizó la frase por mí.

- Sí, eso. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Me siguió hasta la cocina. Lo habría llevado al salón, pero fue la única estancia de la casa que no me dio tiempo a arreglar, y ya sabéis que me quedé dormida allí... Además, estaba la carta de Remus... ¿o no? Me sobresalté. No sabía dónde había dejado la carta. Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba algo nerviosa, así que decidí disimular, sin dejar de buscar la carta con la vista de vez en cuando, siempre que él no mirase.

Le ofrecí un café, ya que eran sólo las 10:30 de la mañana, y me senté junto a él.

- ¿A sí que Remus sabe la verdad, no? – preguntó.

No supe qué contestarle, pero evidentemente mi cara, la expresión de mi rostro, me delató.

- ¿Co- cómo lo sabes? – pregunté.

- Lo vi ayer. En el Ministerio. Fuimos a tomar algo...

- ¿Y...? – pregunté, comenzando a perder la paciencia - ¿Cómo sabes que él lo sabe?

- Nada. Era sólo por la forma en que hablaba de ti. Como si te tuviese demasiado cariño.

Me limité a sonreír. Claro que me tenía cariño, y yo se lo tenía a él. Era el único que realmente me había ayudado. Mis padres estuvieron reticentes al principio, pero él no: él siempre estuvo ahí. Nunca me abandonó, permaneció a mi lado, siempre que pudo.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron, para sacarme de mi mundo.

- Lo siento – murmuré – es que... él es el único que lo sabe. El único que sabe el motivo.

"Aparte de mis padres", pensé, "pero eso no importa ahora".

- Ya sabes que, - comencé – cuando él estaba en Hogwarts dando clases, yo... digamos que capté las indirectas de Snape, y... bueno, no se lo dije a nadie. Aunque vale, reconozco que luego en la Casa de los Gritos me pasé un poco, pero... no sé, sentía algo... no lo admiraba como profesor, si no como persona. Lo admiraba y aún lo hago. Era como... mi ídolo, ¿sabes? Mi modelo a seguir. Admiraba su fuerza... el coraje que tuvo para seguir. Cuando se fue, recuerdo que... no vayas a reírte de mí, me pasé dos o tres noches llorando...

Pero, lejos de reírse de mí, Ron me miraba con una expresión de ternura en sus bellos ojos.

- Cuando todos vosotros estabais preocupados por Sirius – continué – sinceramente, a mí me preocupaba más Remus. Fui al despacho de Dumbledore, para preguntarle si podría decirme dónde vivía Remus, para mantenerme en contacto con él...

- ¿Fuiste a pedirle la dirección de un profesor a Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

- Sí – dije, casi en un susurro, notando como la sangre sonrojaba mis mejillas por segunda vez. – Y creo que ya se lo esperaba, porque no dudó ni un solo instante – añadí, sonriendo – Y hasta hoy, siempre he estado en contacto con él.

- Vaya... cualquiera diría que es tu amor platónico...

"Tú sabes de sobra quién es mi amor platónico", pensé.

- Ohhh Ronald Weasley, ¿son eso celos? – pregunté, divertida.

- Sí – respondió él, tranquilamente, lo que me dejó algo sorprendida.

No me malinterpretéis, yo quería que dijese que sí, pero, de ahí a que lo hiciera... Sólo pude sonreír y bajar la mirada.

- Bueno, y... ¿le contaste por qué desapareciste aquella noche? – preguntó Ron, después de unos minutos discutiendo consigo mismo si preguntar o no.

- Sí... – dije dudosa – bueno, no... verás, se lo habría dicho de todas maneras, pero me lo encontré un día en el Callejón Diagon y... bueno, notó que algo no iba bien. A veces pienso que puede leer mi mente o algo por el estilo...

- Me gustaría poder hacerlo yo también... – murmuró Ron para sí, aunque pude escucharlo perfectamente. Sonreí para mí.

- ¿Quieres algo más? – pregunté, notando que se había terminado el café.

- No, gracias, no tengo hambre. ¿Sabes? Ya no soy el pequeñajo hambriento que conociste en Hogwarts...

- Me gustaba ese pequeñajo...

- A mí también – añadió él – Pero ahora trabajo, y no estoy dispuesto a que mi madre me grite por quitarle comida de donde no la hay.

- ¿Vives sólo entonces? – pregunté, con la ilusión de que contestase un sí.

- No exactamente.

"Oh, no...", pensé.

- Vivo con Ginny.

Suspiré. Un gran suspiro de alivio, como jamás me había salido. Ron se quedó mirándome, sorprendido, y yo volví a ruborizarme, aparté mi mirada de sus ojos, buscando rápidamente una excusa para aquel suspiro.

- Pensaba que ibas a decirme que vivías con Draco o algo parecido...

- Hasta el año pasado sí – dijo él.

Abrí mis ojos lo máximo que pude. Se estaba quedando conmigo. ¿Él viviendo con Malfoy? Bueno, era cierto que había cambiado, pero... no, no me lo creía.

- Era broma – dijo Ron, al fin - ¿Me crees capaz de compartir algo con él?

- Mejor así... – contesté, riendo.

- Bueno, y... – comenzó a decir Ron, antes de que llamasen a mi puerta.

- Disculpa – dije.

Me alejé de la cocina con paso firme, pero, al llegar frente a la puerta, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo, miedo de su reacción. Ya sabía quién era antes de abrir. Mi madre. Abrí la puerta y algo pasó por mi lado como un torbellino y desapareció escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera miré.

- Hija, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó mi madre, con aire preocupado.

- No tengo valor... – balbuceé.

- Oh... vamos, cariño... segur que sí. Puedes hacerlo. ¿Está ahí?

- Sí... – musité.

- Relájate, ¡Hermione! – exclamó mi madre – Verás como todo sale bien. He de irme.

- Mamá... – dije, en tono suplicante.

- Cariño, esto es entre tú y él. Más que nuca, depende de ti. Adiós. – dijo, después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

La vi alejarse como si fuese mi única esperanza la que desaparecía tras una esquina montada en un coche. Pero tenía razón, todo dependía de mí. Cerré la puerta lentamente, y volví a la cocina.

- Mi madre – dije, sentándome de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Ron, mirando al techo.

- Erm... ven. Sígueme – dije, no muy segura de lo que hacía. Tenía miedo, pero debía hacerlo. Y pronto. En aquel mismo instante.

Subimos las escaleras, y lo guié hasta el final de un pasillo, que daba a una habitación con dos camas, cada una a un lado. Había unos cuantos posters de jugadores de Quidditch que, como no, saludaban con la mano. Y, justo en medio de las dos camas, sentados en el suelo, dos niños de no más de dos años, jugando.

- Te presento a Kian y Hannah... – dije.

************************

Weeeeeeee!!! Cuarto capítulo arriba!! ^^ Está way, no? Eso espero. Hombre, obviamente, los críos eran hijos de Hermione, de eso no cabía la menos duda, ¿verdad? Y mi Remus!! Ay mi niño que es el mejor! Pero... ¿serán hijos de ROn? Ahhhhh... pa eso os tendréis que esperar ^^ AL próximo capítulo, vaya.

Princesa Leia & Yverne: gracias!! Me alegro de que te guste!

Polgara: Way!!! Polgara lee uno de mis R/Hr fics!! *lol*

Sadyc: ay, no te gusta Remus, n ote gusta la idea de los babies... jo, q triste Y_Y

Y para los demás: weno, vuestras sospechas estaban confirmadas, no? ^^

Este capi se lo dedico a mis nenas, para no variar, las Ronnie's Lovers: Miyu WG y Rupert Fan!! Las kiero x 1000000000000000000000000000000 chicas!!! Y a mi nena Isilme, que está depre y a ver si le levanto el ánimo a mi manera ^^ Y para todo aquel q lea el fic y deje review ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: Remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _

PS: Vosotras-sabéis-quién no aparece ni por casualidad, qué triste...


	5. Diecisiete

**Diecisiete**

Nunca sabré lo que pasó por la mente de Ron en aquel instante. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándolos atentamente. Kian se volvió y alzó la vista. Se quedó mirando a Ron fijamente, luego sonrió y volvió a sus juguetes.

Estaba a punto de romper el silencio, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miré a Ron un segundo, pidiéndole disculpas con un gesto, y desaparecí escaleras abajo. Era el cartero.

"Estúpido", pensé, "No podría haber dejado las cartas en el buzón...".

Lo despedí con una sonrisa falsa, y volví a la habitación de los mellizos, porque, por si teníais alguna duda, son mellizos. Pero, al oír voces dentro, me acerqué silenciosamente, intentando escuchar.

- Entonces – escuché la voz de Kian - ¿Tú eres nuestro padre?

Se me puso un nudo en el estómago. Mi hijo estaba haciendo lo que yo no me había atrevido a hacer en tres años.

- Bueno... - dijo Ron, tímidamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Yo sé que eres tú – dijo Hannah, levantándose y acercándose a Ron, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo – Mamá me enseñó una foto en la que salíais tú y ella. Además, me dijo que te quería mucho. Pero que fue muy tonta.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Kian – Ya lo recuerdo...

- ¡Pero si tú no estabas! – exclamó Hannah.

- ¡Os estaba espiando! – dijo Kian.

Pude ver que Ron se levantaba lentamente y sonreía mientras los veía pelear. Entonces se percató de mi presencia, y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – preguntó – Parece mentira que puedan... hablar así...

- Tienen dos años y unos meses – contesté.

Ron agachó la vista, y me miró, como sólo él sabe hacer. Me sentí algo intimidada.

- ¿No vas a hacerme ninguna pregunta? – dije. Ron negó con la cabeza – Pero...

- No se puede ser más Weasley – dijo Ron – No creo que hayas conocido a más pelirrojos... Es un poco sospechoso que Hannah y Kian sean pelirrojos y tengan pecas, ¿no crees?

Evidentemente, me ruboricé a más no poder. Me dio a entender que había estado actuando como una idiota todo este tiempo. Al menos, eso pensé yo.

- Me estás diciendo que... ¿lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

- No... bueno, tal vez. Es un poco sospechoso que tus cartas tuviesen un ligero aroma a colonia de bebé... – dijo Ron, sonriendo, apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera.

- Oh...

¿Cómo no podía haber pensado en ese detalle? Seguro que tanto Harry como Ginny también lo sabían... Había decepción dibujada en mi rostro.

- Eh... – dijo Ron, acercándose a mí – No sabía que fuesen... míos... porque soy su padre, ¿verdad? – preguntó, poniendo cara de angelito.

- Pues... – comencé a decir.

- Venga Herm... Por eso te fuiste, ¿Verdad? Creías que no iba a aceptarlo o algo así...

- Tenía sólo diecisiete años... – dije al fin – Estaba asustada...

Ron sonrió. ¿De verdad habría sido tan fácil? Había sido estúpida...

- Bueno... – dijo Ron – tal vez me habría desmayado – sonrió y me abrazó.

- Esto no puede ser verdad – murmuré.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

- Tú... no... no te has enfadado ni nada... quiero decir... por lo general, deberías estar realmente cabreado, pero...

- Hermione – dijo, en tono tranquilizador – lo entiendo perfectamente. Teníamos diecisiete años. Es normal que estuvieses asustada. Yo también lo habría estado...

- Pero fui tonta...

- Hiciste lo que cualquier otra chica de diecisiete años habría hecho... no te culpes.

- Pero fue mi culpa...

Ron suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No has cambiado nada – dijo – No tiene sentido discutir contigo.

Lo miré, pero no supe qué decirle.

- ¿Sabes? – continuó – No te he dicho nada porque, aparte de que no hay nada que decir, Hannah y Kian están mirando por la rejilla de la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y vi que la puerta se cerraba rápidamente, para después volver a abrirse, y Hannah y Kian salieron corriendo, abrazándose a mí. Cogí a Hannah en brazos.

- Entonces – dijo Hannah - ¿Eres nuestro padre?

- Eso creo – dijo Ron, sonriendo.

- ¿Y te quedarás? – preguntó Kian, que se había acercado a Ron.

Yo lo miré, sin decir palabra. Ron también me miró.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunté - ¿Te quedarás?

****************************

Hola familia!!! ^^ Qué tal ese fin de semana? ^^ heheeheh

Bueno! Qué os parece el penúltimo capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^ en realidad, no estaba muy inspirada, pero he hecho lo que he podido ^^

A ver... reviews:

Polgara: ^^ thanks!!! Es que como sólo me lees los de Draco ^^ hahah! Es que tenía que sacarlo, sorry. A lo mejor hago algo raro con Draco por ahí ^^

Lora Chang, Artemisa, Camila: weno, ya ves, akí está casi la solución al problema ^^

Magica Chan: ayyy gracias!!! Me alegra que te gusten mis fics ^^

Yverne: Akí estamos ^^ con el penúltimo ^^ A ver qué te parece ^_^

Y ahora las dedicatorias: mis niñas, las Ronnie's Lovers ^^ las kiero 10000000000x10000000000000000!! Pero Miyu no me ha dicho anda en su nuevo capi, así que yo tampoco le digo na :( Y_Y RpF!! Que alegría poder hablar contigo de nuevo ayer!!!

Tb para Ginny Potter: wow! de verdad soy tu favorita en Hr/R? wow!! *blushes* Thanks!!

Y para Isilme: que te puedo decir? lo de ayer fue frustrante... pero me alegraste la noche ^^

sin más, **R&R PLEASE!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _

**_PD: _Viva Michael!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Quédate a mi lado

**Quédate a mi lado**

Recuerdo que no dormí aquella noche. Ron no estaba a mi lado, pero sabía que volvería el día siguiente... con todas sus cosas. Había aceptado.

Me puse a llorar como un bebé cuando me dijo que se quedaba con nosotros... los mellizos comenzaron a saltar y gritar… benditos sean, fue todo gracias a ellos.

Aquella noche, dormí con los dos en mi cama, abrazada a ellos. Durante dos años y medio fueron lo único que me mantenían unida a Ron. Ahora, eran lo que lo habían hecho volver. Bueno, los que le habían pedido que se quedase.

Pasé toda la noche en vela, observando a Hannah y Kian dormir, acariciando sus cabellos, sonriéndoles. Dándoles las gracias por haberlo hecho por mí.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron llegó, ambos, Hannah y Kian, salieron corriendo a su encuentro. Lo abrazaron como nunca antes habían abrazado a nadie. Abrazaban a su padre. El padre del que yo les había privado... y luego...

Aquella noche volví a sentir sus besos, sus caricias... como aquella primera vez: tan apasionados, tan llenos de amor. Casi había olvidado cómo sabían aquellos besos, esos labios... Ya no los volveré a olvidar.

Hannah y Kian están a punto de terminar su último curso en Hogwarts. Shane está en su quinto año, y es el mejor Guardián que Gryffindor ha tenido nunca – aparte de su padre. Leah es la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, y sólo está en segundo. Y el pequeño Andre no para de hacer trastadas.

Extrañamente, todos son pelirrojos... pero no es algo que me preocupe. Así son más adorables.

Contra lo que todos podáis imaginar o creer, Ron y yo nunca nos casamos. ¿Para qué? Nuestro amor se mantuvo fiel, aún estando separados, sin saber la verdad. Digamos que nunca nos lo planteamos. No hay necesidad de tener un papel que diga que nos queremos.

Eso ya lo sabemos nosotros.

*********************

^^ Hola!! éste ya sí es el último capítulo. Y sí, ya sé que es muy corto, pero es que así era en su planteamiento original, muy corto ^^ Pero en realidad, el desarrollo se ha alargado, así que no os quejéis ^^

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Dedicado para mis niñas, las de siempre: Ronnie's Lovers e Isilme ^^ Y para todo al que le haya gustado.

** R&R si queréis, pero vamos, que o me dejáis un review, o dejo de escribir :D ^_^**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ :: Remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _


End file.
